


just one day (if i can be with you).

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, NO SMUT FOR ONCE LMFAO, Royalty AU, So yeah, ahahaha i still can't tag, also:, cuz this wasn't about that cuz i tried being all deep and shit, i can only write aus, i can't write canon guys i've accepted it, i mean i'll probably write the corresponding smut at a later date, or else im gonna ruin the minuscule intrigue i tried to put in here lol, proofread? who is she i don't know her, that's all im giving away, this is longer than the fucking fic im sorry lol, wow haha it's been awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: two men meet in a bar, that's it that's the fic[or alternatively, a mikorei royalty au]





	just one day (if i can be with you).

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The night is damp and dark and Reisi is cold. He has a black face mask on, covering the lower half of his face, shielding him from the chilled breeze-but most importantly, shielding his identity from the city around him. He almost can’t feel his fingers inside his gloves, and he lets out a small sigh of relief when he happens across a small, but warmly lit pub; a daydream in this nightmare side of town.

 

The atmosphere looks exactly as advertised: warm, inviting, cozy. The inside of the pub is dimly lit, enough to barely see and Reisi is thankful; he removes his face mask. The bar is almost empty except for a few patrons who look to be regulars by the familiarity they exude, and he takes a seat near the middle of the counter. The chair creaks and the seats are worn leather, but Reisi feels more relaxed than he has on goose feather pillows and intricate upholstery. The bartender smiles at his relaxing posture.

 

“Drink, sir?”

 

Reisi nods. “Wine, please -red.”

 

The bartender blinks and smiles again; he hums as he prepares Reisi’s drink, setting it in front of him and moving on to see to the other patrons. Reisi pats his pockets-making sure his cellphones are still there-one for work and one for his personal use. He turns the phone for work off when it keeps vibrating-inwardly chuckling at the chaos he must have left behind. For once, he doesn’t feel too bad about it; he might be part of the show, but he’s not the one displayed at center stage, so for one night, they can do without him.

 

Reisi finishes his glass as another man takes a seat at the bar a few seats down. He’s wearing a white shirt and a jacket-far too thin in this weather for Reisi’s tastes- paired with dark jeans and darker boots. His dark red hair is in disarray and when he shifts in his seat, Reisi sees a chain in his peripheral. He looks like a thug and Reisi can’t help but juxtapose this man’s appearance with the ambience of the atmosphere. The bartender asks the man what he wants and looks at Reisi for his order as well and they both mutter out a “Dewar’s,” turning to each other in shock of the coincidence and before their lips twitch in amusement.

 

Amusement is not what’s painted on their lips a few moments later when the bartender sheepishly tells them he only has enough left for a single glass. The tense stare down has the bartender leaving the empty bottle and tumbler between them.

 

Reisi sighs out angrily when the man reaches for the bottle and the glass, his arm comes up to halt the man’s actions when the other man gruffly mumbles, “We can share.” He proceeds to pour half the liquid into the tumbler and keeps the bottle for himself.

 

Reisi twitches back shocked, and cradles the tumbler in his hand. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

 

“A man like you don’t look like he should be drinkin’ scotch.” The man says, glancing pointedly at Reisi’s empty wineglass.

 

“A man like you doesn’t look like he should even know what scotch _is_.” Reisi replies, deadpan.

 

The man smirks and raises an eyebrow. He tosses his head back and gulps his entire half of the drink in one swallow, Reisi stares.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Reisi says, sniffing and shifting to face the counter again. He holds the tumbler in one hand and takes appreciative sips in between his pleased sighs. Reisi catches the man staring at him. “Yes?”

 

“Nothin’,” the man grunts out. “Usually don’t see a guy like you around here.”

 

“A man such as I?” Reisi prompts.

 

The man rolls his eyes. “A man like you.” He says. “Your type usually don’t come around these parts of the city.”

 

Reisi raises an eyebrow.  “My type?”

 

The man waves his hand in Reisi’s direction. “Nice suit, pretty face, perfect posture.”

 

“And how does the way I look relate to me being in here?”

 

The man snorts and shakes head, the corner of his lips lift. “Mikoto,” he offers.

 

“…Reisi.”

 

It’s easy after that.

 

Conversation is quiet and effortless between them, banter flowing and tingling tongues like alcohol. They both lean closer together to catch what the other is saying. There’s just something about Mikoto, something about the atmosphere that makes everything feel more intimate, Reisi thinks. He doesn’t stop himself from leaning forward, nor does he push Mikoto back. He should be shoving the other man back when he feels a hand, warm and heavy like the eyes on him, rest on his thigh.

 

-

 

Reisi doesn’t know what’s happening.

 

Okay, that’s a lie, he does know what’s happening, he just can’t believe it.

 

It happens in a single second -a single heartbeat is what it takes to get him from feeling almost sleepily calm to adrenaline spiking through his system. His breaths are hot, but Mikoto’s breaths escape hotter. The temperature runs below freezing tonight, but Reisi melts into the embrace of heat steaming off of Mikoto, warming him, the blush on his cheeks not from the outside cold.

 

Mikoto’s hands run through his hair, ruining his perfectly combed strands. Reisi’s lets out puffs of breath that caresses the skin of Mikoto’s cheek, warm becoming warmer. It’s a blur from there, a gilded whiskey dream. Reisi doesn’t know where they are or how they got there, but awareness creeps back to him when he’s pressed insistently against a door.

 

They don’t speak; words would not be able to convey what a breathless gasp, deep kisses, or trailing hands do.

 

Mikoto leans down to kiss him again, and Reisi welcomes him with open arms.

 

-

 

Mikoto stirs when his hands met the sheets of bed, already cool in the morning sunlight. He sits up slightly, braced by his arm, before he blows the hair out of his face and flops back down onto the mattress. The bed is empty except for him.

 

After laying there for too long, Mikoto rises and stretches. He moves to gather his things, and slowly puts on his clothes. He sticks his hand in the side pocket of his jacket, looking for cigarettes and is instead met with a piece of folded stationery.

 

_Thank you for last night. It was unforgettable._

_-Reisi_

 

Mikoto knows he’s screwed when the first thing he thinks is that Reisi’s calligraphy is just as beautiful as he is.

 

-

 

“Do you realize what could have happened? You were out _alone_ last night! You could have gotten killed! Or worse, kidnapped! You need to think these things through, your highness! Think of your friends, your family, your _kingdom_! What would we all do without you?! Maybe-”

 

“...woulda been _fine_ -”

 

“That’s a lie and you know it, my prince.” Kusanagi says, solemn.

 

Mikoto sighs in aggravation and stubs out his cigarette, pushing it into the ashtray so hard Kusanagi thinks it might break. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be out there, in the city, searching for the beautiful blue haired man that hasn’t left his thoughts all morning.

 

“Stop scowling like that and get ready for the day, the Ao royal family is visiting and will be arriving to the palace shortly.” Kusanagi says, his fingers scrolling through the list of events Mikoto is scheduled to attend on his pda. “And don’t think about smoking for the rest of the day-your mother doesn’t want you smelling of cigarettes during the welcoming ball.”

 

Mikoto grunts in reply and lazily walks further inside his bedroom, heading towards his bed where his outfit is laid out and prepared for him. Kusanagi reminds him that his grandmother wants him to be on his best behavior and to not embarrass their family name. Mikoto grunts again before he goes to change and no more is said.

 

-

 

Reisi ties his cravat with practiced ease and sighs to himself, slipping on his coat.

 

Last night was a lapse in judgment. ( _Why didn’t he ask for a number?_ )

 

His assistant calls for him through the door; it’s time to go. He walks out the door and doesn’t turn back; he has work to attend to. ( _He should have left his own_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> ...(cuz i’m weak ok)
> 
> OMAKE:
> 
> Reisi watches Mikoto as he heads towards his person, completely shutting down any attempts at conversation with the guests he bypasses by strolling right past them without a glance back. He raises an eyebrow when Mikoto stops directly in front of him. Before he can say anything, however, Mikoto asks, “Wanna get outta here?”
> 
> His tie is gone, the first few buttons of his shirt is undone, his hair is a mess and he looks at Reisi like there’s nothing and no one else he wants more.
> 
> Reisi doesn’t say anything as he turns and walks away, depositing his champagne flute onto a passing server’s tray. He stops to look back and smirks when he snatches a bottle of scotch on his way out of the ballroom.
> 
> (Mikoto is of the Aka kingdom, born from the ashes of its continuous fire, constantly bathed in flames and smothered by heat, but nothing has ever gotten Mikoto so hot as that smirk.)


End file.
